Bailing Out Singe
Sunday, September 30, 2007, 11:41 PM California Covering almost 158,700 square miles, the Golden State contains everything from redwood and sequoia forests in the north, to the fertile Central Valley, to the deserts of the south and east. A land of contrasts, the lush beauty of forested national parks such as Redwood and Yosemite are matched by the harsh beauty of the Death Valley and Joshua Tree national parks. The coast, too, varies from waves dashing themselves at the foot of the rocky cliffs in the north to gentle swells lapping the sandy beaches in Southern California. The state is not only one of the most beautiful, but is also the most populous in the United States, concentrated mostly in major cities like Los Angeles and San Francisco. Room Contents: Singe Jazz Spectrum Santa Cruz Autobot Standard Troops #5672 Taco Farm! Singe sounds like his automated systems has taken over. His own voice, sounding, "Stasis lock emminent in 4.5 seconds. Emergency Locator beacon engaged." Spectrum walks over to the downed Sweep, and actually does something ironic. "Ill take this..." He says, and rips off a claw from the downed enemy. "Lets see how you like it..." Streaking down out of the sky, Sweepcraft hears his wingsib's emergency call and goes to pick him up. "You did it to yourself again, didn't you?" he comments, then looks in horror as one of Singe's claws is ripped off. "You won't get away with that!" Opening fire, he prepares to bathe the offender in a bath of lead. You strike Spectrum with ballistic. The missing claw is the least of his worries. There is an ugly hole in his left optic that one can see right through his head with. There are several, several major injuries that will no doubt take Medical several days to fix and even longer to heal. Peering down at the smoking wreck of the sweepcraft, Jazz smiles a bit as he extends a high-five to Spectrum, "Yo!! That's what I called Decepitoast!" Looking up into the night-sky, Jazz doesn't have a good feeling about this. The sweeps were almost like a collective...where one went down...others were sure to follow. "The Decepticlowns will handle this sweep I'm sure. I say we high-tail it back to Autobot City. At least now we got a reason to tell the fellas we were late. Breaking down into his sporty car, Jazz speeds away lowering his window for Spectrum to leap into, "I told ya they'd be here!! Let's boogey mah' man!" Jazz break dances down into a sporty Porsche 935 Turbo. Sunder says, "By Unicron! Revenant, this is the worst I've seen him. He's definitely overdone it again." Jazz begins retreating, leaving itself vulnerable to parting shots from Sweepcraft , Singe. Spectrum turns around, only to have his back lacerated with millions of tiny pellets. "Ahhh!" He says, and has to struggle to run back towards Jazz. "Hurry Jazz..." He says, jumping and transforming into his PSP mode. Spectrum jumps into the air, only to shrink down into a tiny handheld system. Revenant says, "Bring him directly to the med-bay. I will meet you there." Sunder says, "acknowledged." Sweepcraft is enraged. He quickly transforms and roars in anger at the swiftly retreating Autobots. Mentally he takes note of who they are, so that he may deal with them more properly later. Now, his only concern is Singe. He bends down and picks up his battered Wingsib, and carries him off to the medical ward. Sunder shifts into his fearsome-looking robot mode. Singe has left. You take Singe. Leaping into the air, Sunder transforms into a Sweepcraft. You take off and soar upward to Skies above Western United States. NCC Medical Ward Like its previous incarnation, this medical ward was designed with the medic in mind, with all the modern advances to make the dirty work of repairs a world easier. It is well lit, the blue and violet metal of the walls and decor is a shade paler here, and the ubiquitous filigree is missing, all to assist in ease of cleaning. Still, the place veritably sparkles. In the furniture, there is a subtle motif of blades and sharp edges, as if to evoke the scalpel of a surgeon, although it is all quite safe. Around two dozen beds, more comfortable than their sharp looks would suggest, fill the medical ward, laid out in a tidy grid, and more can be flipped out of the walls should emergency demand it. A set of tracks on the ceiling mirror the grid of beds, allowing advanced scanning equipment and tolls to be swiveled around to the various beds. Computer terminals and cabinets are molded right into the walls at intervals, and while there are the normal medical security cameras, it appears as if someone has set some of the cameras specifically to watch the cabinets. Room Contents: Revenant Shockwave's laboratory Gumby Medic MSE CO OFFICE (Earth) Medical Rules Scrapper's Art - Sixteen Pieces Sunder rushes into the Medical ward, cradling a badly-beat-up Singe. He puts his brother on a medical bed and lets his more medically-minded brother take over. Singe could be beyond repair this time. He is missing a claw, but that is the least of his worries. There is an ugly hole in his left optic that one can see right through his head with. There are several, several major and internal injuries that will no doubt take Medical several days to fix and even longer to heal. Revenant growls softly as he surveys Singe's injuries. "By the Chaos Bringer," he mutters under his breath as he begins hooking up life-support systems and the like. He also runs a fast scan to see just how badly their wingsib is. Revenant pulls out a medical scanner and runs a check on Singe. Sunder sighs and shakes his head. "I should have been out there with him, from the beginning of the battle," he rumbles, "My only consolation is that the poor slagger probably enjoyed every moment of it. Revenant rumbles as he makes sure that Singe's systems are fully on life-support, then gets to work. "This seems like hardly the coincidence," he comments. Revenant begins work on Singe's severe injuries. Sunder watches anxiously as Revenant works. He realizes he's still thirsty, and orders the gumby medic to bring him some refreshments. Sunder asks the Gumby Medic for refueling. The medic complies. Category:Logs